Timeline/Season 1/Episode 2
Episode 2 starts shortly after Episode 1 when Daniel Millers sends plays an encrypted doc file which happens to be the report they have gathered regarding the incident in Episode 1. Content of report as follows: After the Antarctica Facility incident of July 9, this year, we have performed a rigorous investigation on what has happened and we have found information that may lead to whoever was responsible for the incident. What we found is as follows: 1. The code that runs the independent facility services, such as the life support, and lighting control, of the Antarctica Facility was initially modified on September 24, 2010 without prior notification to me, or any of my facility supervisors. It was then modified, again, on June 9, 2011 where a system timer was inserted. Also on this modification, the supposedly “independent” facility services were linked onto the main network with a standard network communications protocol. Please note that although the independent facility services work independent from the rest of the network, they can still receive and communicate with the main network through a special restricted protocol so that tampering with is almost not possible, but still possible if you know how to do it. 2. A bug has been exploited in LAINSY and allowed a hacker to tamper with her code and AI systems without her noticing she has been tampered with or to trigger the automated self-defense and automated alarm to inform personnel that LAINSY is being tampered with. The bug has been patched, and we have taken some of LAINSY’s systems offline for upgrades and further patching. LAINSY will be back 100% by next week if all goes well. 3. Five experiments contained in the safe locks of the Antarctica Facility is missing, and is as follows: a. A prototype of the LMAO Portable Field Generator (LPFG), b. A prototype of the whispher project, c. 7 capsules of the Flesh Oxidation Reactant Bacteria (FOxR-B), d. 5 capsules of the HTR Agent, and e. A prototype of the Tuncarma project 4. The biohazard that was released on the facility’s levels 50 to 54 was our FOxR-B, which is a highly dangerous bacterium that can kill a person within seconds of contact. We highly thank LAINSY’s immediate response of locking out and containing this highly dangerous biohazard and keeping the safety of everyone in the facility. The biohazard, however, managed to destroy some valuable experiments in level 50. 5. The missing submarine is theorized to have been Genus’s escape route when he managed to get out of the Explosives Testing Bay. If this is true, then it will be hard for us to determine his location as he can’t be tracked by satellite, neither does the sub have any tracking device, since it was rarely used. Please note that it took us a while to gather information because I always had to report back to the rest of the board before proceeding in any actions. We’re a bit slow in our investigations, but hopefully we’ll come up with something that can further the investigations and lead us to Genus and to whoever is responsible for this. I will email you very soon as I might have some use for the Experts Team as my technicians are trying to recover some files and logs that may help in this investigation. Daniel Miller Board of Director, FAILTECH At this point in the timeline, we already suspect that Genus Orein has gone mad despite the initial impression that the company is mad. Scimitar on the other had insists on getting LAINSY rebooted using the override poem we had uncovered while rummaging through the broken admin section in Episode 1. We held off and consulted Daniel Miller.